The Allure of a Sword
by EpicNinjaSushi
Summary: Rin can't help but notice it's beautiful shine, it's wonderful sharpness, and the way it slashes his enemies so perfectly. He is in love with the Kurikara. (RinxSword)


**A/N: The world needs more RinxSword. (Can anyone think of a clever abbreviation for that?) In case you haven't guessed, this is supposed to be crack. Oh, and this was written as a Christmas gift (that never was uploaded) for my real-life friend happyunicorn. Go PM her!**

* * *

It was so strange- something definitely frowned upon. Being a demon was enough, but now, another problem had presented itself.

Okumura Rin was irrevocably in love with the Kurikara, his beautiful sword graced with the blue flames of Satan.

He'd enjoyed the presence of his sword before all... _thi,s _because of how great the thrill had been when the powers of Satan flooded him.

Now, it was a different rush entirely, the sort that involved quite a lot of of passion.

Rin quite liked it.

* * *

Yukio was away doing some important exorcist thing, and by some miracle, Rin was allowed to stay alone for the duration of his brother's time away.

Which was great, because Yukio always filled the time he spent with his sword and various manga with books and studying.

Of course, Shura had come to check on him every now and then, but all she did was drag him out to training and force him into academic work.

Now, about halfway through his brother's seven days away, Rin was laying shirtless on his bed with an unsheathed sword and a pile of Shonen Jump to get through by midnight. Homework could wait.

With all the time Rin spent with his sword, the hormones were beginning to become a it much and he was sometimes noticeably acting "high", and Bon commented loudly the other day.

Of course, the demon himself had glared at him the rest of the day and snapped every time his peer asked him something. Love is a bitch, that way.

He was admiring the way the Kurikara reflected the pure white moonlight, how it ever-so-beautifully fostered the blue flames he too wore, when a sharp knock knocked him harshly out of his trance.

He quickly sheathed his sword and dashed to open it.

"Hey, Rin," Shura greeted. She seemed tense. She couldn't be here about... no- there was no way she could know.

"Shura, what's up?" he replied as casually as possible.

She breathed in deeply before answering, which was odd, because Shura usually wasn't one to hesitate. "I've noticed you've been acting oddly lately." She leaned against the doorframe, ready for a long explanation.

Rin almost couldn't contain the smile threatening to break out. "Ha, you worry too much!" he dismissed her, "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately!" ... which was partially true, last night he'd been... busy.

It seemed to work for shura. "Oh, well, if that's all." She took a step backwards, "Just get some more rest, then."

He nodded vigorously and shut the door after her.

* * *

Yukio returned exactly when he said he would, like always.

Which, fortunately, had given Rin the opportunity to say 'goodbye' previous to his arrival. It had been difficult, but he'd been told to be outside the academy to meet his brother at precisely half-past two, and it was a very bad idea to mess with any form of authority from cram school, especially the kind that massacred demons for a living.

"Hello, Rin," Yukio said, stepping out of the car he'd arrived in. "I trust you didn''t cause too much trouble while I was absent?" He smirked.

"Depends what you mean by trouble..." Dropping formalities, Rin ran to Yukio and embraced him with a full-on bear-hug.

Yukio smiled. "It's nice to see you too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the school to begin preparations."

Rin released him and pouted, but on the inside, he was beaming.

His Love awaited him.

* * *

Bon, being the nosy bastard he is, was wandering about the Okumura brothers' dorm, after realizing that Okumura-sensei wasn't there to help him with what the substitute had assigned.

As he passed their dorm room once again, he heard... noises.

Immediately assuming it was Rin watching porn (because Rin was a lot quieter when he was masturbating, as he'd found out in the bathrooms) he stormed to yell at him to turn the volume down.

The sight was... a lot worse then what he was expecting. Rin was without a shirt, sprawled out on the wooden floor with hid tongue on the flat of his sword. He froze, and his already pink face was colored even deeper.

"I-I... um," he stammered, "This isn't what it looks like!"

Bon had already slammed the door and run away.

* * *

The next day, Rin was avoiding his classmates at all costs. They probably knew about his relationship and were going to verbally assault him for blasphemy. After all, they were probably all hardcore baptists who thought God was going to strike them dead for associating themselves with a demon. Or they just hated his guts, but that's not complicated and make this story even worse then it already is.

Anyways, he was successful.

That is, until lunchtime.

He was sitting under a tree in the courtyard, gazing at the many students chatting and fangirling over his brother.

From behind him, Bon cleared his throat. Shima was with him- because reasons. Rin turned around slowly, his stomach already twisted in knots.

"We... we wanted to talk about... um-"

"What you saw?" Rin finished meekly. He cheeks were getting pinker by the second.

"Yeah." Shima said, "And we have actually b-been through something s-similar,"

His eyes widened, "No shit? What do you mean?"

Bon leaned towards him and spoke in a whisper, "We, uh, had this thing with... hair dye."

What Rin wanted to say was, 'How the motherfuck does that work?!', But he instead stuck with muttering it under his breath and getting angry glares from the two.

Shima snickered, "Bonnie's still getting over it."

A loud slap caused surrounding students to stare. "What was that for?" he whined.

"You are, too!" Bon whispered harshly. "Point is, we want you to know we are completely supportive of your antics and that you should lock you doors."

"Wow, guys... thanks." Rin said uncharacteristically sincerely.

Rin smiled softly. Maybe... maybe this could work.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fucking weird. And short. I told you not to expect anything good, happyunicorn. Seriously, y'all, that was some suckishly cracktastic shit.**

**I could write a second chapter, if my brothas want dat. Fo sho.**

**Anyone wanna write BonxHairdye?**


End file.
